<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightly Stabbed by Alex_Kollins, Lacessa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265937">Lightly Stabbed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins'>Alex_Kollins</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa'>Lacessa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stabbing, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бак получает удар ножом и находит время, чтобы позвонить Эдди, сообщая, что он не сможет прийти на ужин.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743812">Lightly Stabbed</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me">Every_Version_Of_Me</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Запрос на перевод и сам перевод были сделаны довольно давно.<br/>Также перевод опубликован на сайте с указанием автора и ссылки на оригинал - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9232810</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Бак услышал звуки в стороне за рестораном, откуда он взял еду на вынос для сегодняшнего ужина, он не ожидал там найти то, что нашел.</p><p> </p><p>Там он увидел мужчину, который, вероятно, был выше него, но с того места, где Бак стоял, трудно было это сказать. Но этот человек был определённо крупнее него, и это было для Бака очень даже видно. И также там была девушка, которая была ростом не больше 5 футов и 6 дюймов, и, возможно, 140 фунтов. Мужчина держал в руке нож, нависая над ней. Она всхлипывала, пытаясь не кричать, очевидно, следуя приказу этого парня. Бак просто делает то, что должен был. Он зовет его.</p><p> </p><p>— Эй, какого черта ты делаешь? — громко говорит он. Девушка вскрикивает от облегчения, и как только мужчина отвлекается от неё, она изо всех сил пытается вырваться из его хватки.Бак бросает свою еду на землю и бежит ей на помощь, боясь, что девушку убьют. Баку лишь на секунду удается отвлечь мужчину, и это все, что нужно ей, чтобы освободиться и бежать, и действительно, Бак рад за неё, но он надеется, что она позвонит в 911 для него.</p><p> </p><p>Не проходит и минуты, как он чувствует удар ножом в нижнюю часть живота. Мужчина, нанёсший удар, кажется, произносит «Вот черт», прежде чем убежать оттуда. И Бак снова ловит себя на мысли о том, что ему хочется, чтобы кто-то позвонил в 911, но для верности он достает телефон и звонит сам.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— 911, что у вас случилось? –спрашивает оператор на линии.</p><p> </p><p>— Привет, меня зовут Эван Бакли, я бы хотел сообщить о попытке изнасилования, а ещё этот же парень нанёс мне удар ножом, — Бак говорит спокойно, и ему больно, хотя бывало и хуже.</p><p> </p><p>— Я пришлю к вам полицию и скорую. Они будут через 3 минуты, — сообщает он, а Бак вздыхает в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо, спасибо, я сейчас повешу трубку — мне надо сделать ещё один звонок, — Бак говорит, и его голос немного напряжён, ему помогает держаться лишь адреналин, пронизывающий его тело.</p><p> </p><p>— Вам стоит остаться на линии… — но Бак вешает трубку, ведь ему нужно позвонить Эдди. Поэтому он набирает номер, и гудки раздаются дважды, прежде чем слышится голос Криса.</p><p> </p><p>— Бак! — громко восклицает он.</p><p> </p><p>— Эй, приятель, как ты? — спрашивает Бак, он не может быть груб с Кристофером, это правило.</p><p> </p><p>— Я в порядке, а когда ты приедешь?</p><p> </p><p>— Ну, мне нужно поговорить об этом с твоим папой. Можешь дать ему телефон? – тише просит он.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, хорошо, — произносит Кристофер, и Бак слышит шарканье ног в трубке, а затем голос Эдди.</p><p> </p><p>— Эй, что-то случилось? — уточняет Эдди обеспокоенным голосом.</p><p> </p><p>— О, я просто хотел сказать, что не смогу прийти сегодня вечером. Кое-что произошло, — отвечает Бак, почти фыркая от собственных слов.</p><p> </p><p>— Что? Что ты имеешь в виду? — раздаётся раздражённый голос Эдди.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну, меня тут слегка ударили ножом, — слегка усмехаясь, делится Бак. Он задаётся вопросом, стоит ли волноваться из-за того, что ему хочется смеяться.</p><p> </p><p>— Подожди, тебя ЧТО?! — теперь Эдди уже не на шутку встревожен.</p><p> </p><p>— Всё в порядке, парамедики уже едут. Я в порядке, — смеясь, отвечает Бак.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты что, шутишь? — неуверенно спрашивает Эдди.</p><p> </p><p>— Нет, я серьёзно, у меня нож в нижней части живота, — говорит он, забавляясь.</p><p> </p><p>— Значит, у тебя начинается шок. Никто не смеётся, когда получают… порез, — выкручивается Эдди, делая паузу в предложении, вероятно, чтобы не волновать Кристофера. Бак слышит вой сирен и видит вспышки огней.</p><p> </p><p>— Я в порядке, Эдди. Скорая уже здесь, я должен…</p><p> </p><p>— Ты ставишь меня на громкую связь и остаёшься на телефоне, ты… Идиот, — строго заканчивает Эдди. — Клянусь Богом, я сам тебя прикончу, если повесишь трубку, — добавляет он, но уже тише.</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо. Успокойся, — отзывается Бак, медленно направляясь к машине скорой помощи, пытаясь как можно лучше стабилизировать нож.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Бак добрался до медиков, те, заметив его, нахмурились.</p><p> </p><p>— Какого черта ты делаешь? — спрашивает первый, и Бак пожимает плечами.</p><p> </p><p>— Я в порядке, это не…</p><p> </p><p>— ЧТО ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ, ЭВАН БАКЛИ? — из телефона слышится крик, а на лице Бака появляется нежная улыбка.</p><p> </p><p>— Всё не так плохо, насколько это звучит. Эдди, я же сказал, что это лёгкое ранение, — отвечает он, улыбаясь стоящим перед ним парамедикам.</p><p> </p><p>Они оба бросаются к нему, осматривая нож и рану, а затем остальную часть его тела на предмет других повреждений: всего лишь небольшие порезы и ушибы, все поверхностные. Но ножевое ранение…</p><p> </p><p>— Это определённо не лёгкое ранение, нож просто останавливает кровь. Рана довольно глубокая, — резюмирует фельдшер, не помогая Баку в разговоре с Эдди. Он пристально смотрит на него в ответ, как бы говоря: «Разве ты не видишь, что я стараюсь его успокоить, чтобы он не злился и не переживал?».</p><p> </p><p>— Сейчас нам нужно уложить вас, пока адреналин не перестал вас поддерживать, — произносит второй парамедик.</p><p> </p><p>— Ладно, ладно, я уже сажусь, черт возьми, — ворчит он, а Эдди по-испански ругается по телефону.</p><p> </p><p>— Куда вы его забираете? — спрашивает он, слыша шарканье и затем негромкий голос.</p><p> </p><p>— В общественный госпиталь ЛА.</p><p> </p><p>— Тогда я встречу вас там.</p><p> </p><p>— Может, ты лучше повесишь трубку вместе со своим парнем? — спрашивает мужчина, выгибая бровь так, словно говорит: «Тебе будет больно, и это может травмировать его».</p><p> </p><p>— Нет! Он будет висеть на своём долбанном телефоне! — рычит Эдди из трубки.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты слышал его, — отвечает Бак. — И он, кстати, не мой парень. Покрайней мере, пока, но я надеюсь, что он сжалится надо мной и поцелует сегодня вечером.</p><p> </p><p>— Боже, Эван, заткнись, — раздражённо вздыхает Эдди.</p><p> </p><p>— Бак! — слышится тонкий голосок Кристофера в тот момент, когда Бак стонет от неприятного удара — скорую тряхнуло в пути.</p><p> </p><p>— Эй, Крис! Как ты? — счастливо улыбаясь, интересуется Бак.</p><p> </p><p>— Мне страшно. Папа говорит, что мы едем в больницу.</p><p> </p><p>— О, дружище, со мной всё будет нормально, — успокаивающе говорит Бак.</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо, ты обещаешь?</p><p> </p><p>— Обещаю, — подтверждает он, а фельдшер бросает на него мягкий взгляд. — Мы даже можем купить мороженое завтра, потому что я пропустил ужин, — предлагает Бак, изгибая бровь при ответном взоре на парня.</p><p> </p><p>— Круто! — затем Кристофер произносит что-то ещё, но тут возвращается боль, и он пропускает вопрос.</p><p> </p><p>— Что? — просит повторить Бак.</p><p> </p><p>— Что с тобой случилось? Папа говорит, что у тебя плохой порез…</p><p> </p><p>— Оу, ух… — Бак пытается сосредоточиться в течение минуты, стараясь придумать хорошее объяснение, и, если говорить честно, то его желудок начинает довольно сильно болеть. — Там был один плохой человек, который хотел… сделать кое-что очень нехорошее. Когда я остановил его, то порезался, — рассказывает Бак, закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть осуждающего взгляда фельдшера.</p><p> </p><p>— Эван? Эй, ты ведь Кристофер, верно? — спрашивает парамедик.</p><p> </p><p>— Да.</p><p> </p><p>— Я здесь, чтобы позаботиться о Эв… Баке, а он, кажется, очень устал. Как насчёт того, что ты поговоришь с ним в больнице? — предлагает он, тщательно проверяя жизненно важные органы Бака.</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо. Я люблю тебя, Бак, — шепчет Крис.</p><p> </p><p>— Я тоже люблю тебя, дружище, — отзывается Бакс улыбкой, всё ещё не открывая глаз.</p><p><br/>— Хорошо, сейчас я положу трубку, а позже ты сможешь с ним поговорить, — произносит медик, прежде чем прекратить звонок.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Как думаешь, он поцелует меня? — слегка заплетающимся языком интересуется Бак.</p><p> </p><p>— О да, парень. Ты точно получишь поцелуй, только не засыпай, ладно?</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо… — бормочет Бак.</p><p> </p><p>Когда они, наконец, прибывают и его отвозят в отделение, Эван облегчённо вздыхает. Бак точно уверен в том, когда появляется Эдди, и слышит, как тот громко говорит с медсестрой.</p><p> </p><p>Бака уже просканировали и сделали рентген; рана не такая глубокая, но всё равно потребуется быстрая операция. И поэтому он ждёт, когда его отвезут на неё. Примерно через пять секунд после в комнату врывается Эдди с Крисом на руках, который держал глаза закрытыми.</p><p> </p><p>— Привет, Эдди. — Нож и рана прикрыты простынёй. Бак слегка улыбается. — Все хорошо, мне предстоит небольшая операция, а потом всё наладится.</p><p> </p><p>— Как скажешь…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Буквально через два часа Бака привозят из операционной, и через полчаса он просыпается. Когда это происходит, Эдди находится рядом с ним в кресле, а Кристофер спит на соседней кровати.</p><p> </p><p>— Хей, — зовёт Эдди, как только Бак открывает глаза, и даёт ему чашку с водой.</p><p> </p><p>— Хей, как ты? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Бак.</p><p> </p><p>— Не могу поверить, что об этом меня спрашиваешь ты. Я в порядке. Твоя операция прошла хорошо, и у полиции есть несколько вопросов. Но это может подождать.</p><p> </p><p>— А я заслужил поцелуй? — ухмыляется Эван.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты идиот. Не нужно получать удар ножом, чтобы заслужить поцелуй. Ох уж ты со своим геройским комплексом, — вздыхает Эдди, но наклоняется и целует Бака в губы.</p><p> </p><p>— Но это отличная история! Мы будем парой с потрясающей историей о начале наших отношений, — хихикает Бак, но морщится от боли.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, думаю, так и будет, дружище, — соглашается Эдди, нависая над Баком, с огромным желанием помочь и исцелить его, но знает, что не может этого сделать.</p><p> </p><p>— Мы теперь бойфренды? — спрашивает Бак, улыбаясь Эдди. — Какое-то время будет больно, но я в норме, Диаз.</p><p> </p><p>Эдди улыбается в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, бойфренды, — кивает он. — Я дам тебе поспать, но буду здесь утром, когда наступит время посещений. Хорошо?</p><p> </p><p>— Конечно. Люблю тебя, Эдс.</p><p> </p><p>— Я тоже люблю тебя, Бак, — отвечает Эдди, целуя его ещё раз. — Больше никаких ножевых, ладно?</p><p> </p><p>— Договорились, — сонно отзывается Бак.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они на вызове, когда Бобби с криком вызывает их последние тридцать секунд, и они выбегают из здания, стараясь как можно ловчее избегать всяких препятствий, пока часть потолка обрушивается. Адреналин бурлит в крови, Бак счастлив, что Эдди бежит впереди него, потому что он может видеть его. Он чувствует, как что-то ударяется о его плечо, и морщится, но продолжает бежать, подгоняя Эдди перед собой, чтобы тот поторапливался. Они выходят из здания вовремя, и Бак с облегчением вздыхает.</p><p> </p><p>Наконец-то.</p><p> </p><p>Он наклоняется, упёршись руками в колени, и тяжело дышит, когда, наконец, оказывается вне рушащегося здания. Он видит, что Эдди слева от него запыхался не меньше, и только Бак собирается встать, как чувствует, что нечто обжигает его левое плечо. Хен поражённо смотрит на него.</p><p> </p><p>Эван медленно поворачивает голову, чтобы понять причину, и видит кусок дерева, торчащий из его плеча.</p><p> </p><p>— Эм… Я думаю, что тебя ударили ножом в спину, — медленно произносит она.</p><p> </p><p>— Черт! Вот и все. Я сейчас умру, — отвечает Бак, и Хен глядит на него лишь секунду, прежде чем броситься это проверять с широко раскрытыми глазами.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Она не глубокая, в основном лишь поверхностная, её просто нужно зашить. Ты не уми…</p><p> </p><p>— ЭВАН БАКЛИ!</p><p> </p><p>— Я ранен, ты не можешь на меня кричать, это правило! — взвизгивает Бак, когда слышит раздражённый голос Эдди.</p><p> </p><p>— Клянусь Богом, как ты постоянно умудряешь закончить тем, что из тебя что-то торчит? Ты станешь моей смертью. У меня уже начали седеть волосы, — говорит Эдди, подходя ближе и почти отталкивая Хен, чтобы увидеть плечо своего парня, и, взяв в руки физраствор, начинает очищать рану. А затем осторожно вытаскивает кусок дерева, как только убеждается, что больше никаких повреждений нет. Он выливает оставшийся раствор на рану и перевязывает её, как только она кажется достаточно чистой. Но Эдди всё ещё хмурится.</p><p> </p><p>Бак пытается ему невинно улыбнуться, но Эдди лишь искоса на него глядит.</p><p> </p><p>— А ты меня поцелуешь? Ну, ты знаешь, потому что мне больно? — просит Бак, строя Эдди щенячьи глазки.</p><p> </p><p>Он слышит фырканье Чима и Хен, и Эдди, кажется, борется внутри себя с раздражением и обожанием к Баку, словно как на войне, а ещё и с улыбкой, которая так и грозит появиться на лице. Хотя через минуту он вздыхает и сдаётся.</p><p> </p><p>— Мне действительно не стоит награждать твою идиотскую задницу, — отвечает Эдди, прежде чем мягко прижаться губами к губам Бака. — Ты ужасен.</p><p> </p><p>— Я не слышал, чтобы ты жаловался, когда… — ладонь Эдди мешает ему закончить фразу, и тот ощущает его ухмылку под своей рукой.</p><p> </p><p>— Сегодня советую спать с открытыми глазами, а то я могу случайно задушить тебя подушкой, — ехидничает Эдди, ведя Бака к задней части машины скорой помощи.</p><p> </p><p>— Конечно-о-о, ты слишком меня любишь, чтобы сделать это, — кивает Бак с глупым, невинным выражением лица, и Диаз раздражённо вздыхает.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, это так. Это проблема, выходящая из-под контроля, — отвечает он, слегка улыбаясь, когда Хен закрывает двери скорой.</p><p> </p><p>— Вы двое такие надоедливые, не пора ли заканчивать свой медовый месяц? — дразнит она. — Вы, ребята, сколько уже вместе? Год? Полтора?</p><p> </p><p>— Больше полутора лет! — гордо сообщает Бак, пока Эдди вводит ему небольшую долю обезболивающего.</p><p> </p><p>— Перестань так много двигаться, — предупреждает Эдди с намёком на то, что он беспокоится и без колебаний отправит его в отключку.</p><p> </p><p>— Я в порядке! Я даже ничего не чувствую, — успокаивает Бакли.</p><p> </p><p>— Это потому что ты под кайфом от адреналина и обезболивающего, — говорит его бойфренд, снова осматривая рану. — И, кстати, мы же договорились, что больше никаких ранений?! — вспоминает Эдди.</p><p> </p><p>— На это раз я не виноват!</p><p> </p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что это в первый раз? — скептично спрашивает Эдди.</p><p> </p><p>— Да ладно, ты сделал бы тоже самое! — отзывается Бак, делая своё щенячье лицо ещё более грустным.</p><p> </p><p>— Этого мы уже не узнаем. Я просто рад, что ты в порядке, — вздыхает Эдди, поднося ладони к лицу парня и целуя в губы.</p><p> </p><p>— Эй, никаких подозрительных занятий в машине! — хихикает Хен.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Бак делает грубый жест в сторону Хен, то морщится, а Эдди пристально смотрит на рану и проверяет её.</p><p> </p><p>— Всё нормально, просто немного больно, — негромко говорит Бак.</p><p> </p><p>— Хочешь, я увеличу дозу обезболивающего? — озабоченно спрашивает Эдди.</p><p> </p><p>— Всё хорошо, — улыбается Бак. — Я люблю тебя, знаешь? –продолжает он уже не очень внятно.</p><p> </p><p>— О, вижу, что обезболивающее начало действовать, — ухмыляется Эдди. — Я тоже тебя люблю, — добавляет он с глупой ухмылкой.</p><p> </p><p>— Дело не в обезболивающем. Я всегда хочу говорить, что люблю тебя. Я просто думаю, что это бы раздражало, если бы я каждый раз повторял, что люблю тебя, когда ты что-то делал, — невнятность в голосе Бака начала усиливаться.</p><p> </p><p>— Конечно, но ты ведёшь себя сейчас просто очаровательно, и я знаю, что ты меня любишь.</p><p> </p><p>— Эй, Эдди?</p><p> </p><p>— Что?</p><p> </p><p>— Когда мы поженимся?</p><p> </p><p>Слышится смех Хен, а Эдди смотрит на Бака, открывая и закрывая рот.</p><p> </p><p>— Эм… Я не знаю? Мне кажется, что сейчас не лучшее время обсуждать это, — отвечает Эдди, прикусив губу. Он просто хочет быть уверен, что не ляпнет что-то в духе: «Можем сейчас, чёрт возьми, если хочешь».</p><p> </p><p>— А почему бы и нет?</p><p> </p><p>— Потому что ты под кайфом, — поясняет Эдди, когда они останавливаются и Бака увозят в внутрь больницу.</p><p> </p><p>— Тогда хорошо-о-о, — напоследок улыбается Бак.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>У Бака не заняло много времени, чтобы, наконец, покинуть больницу. Они положили на его руку мягкую гипсовую повязку просто для того, чтобы убедиться, что больше ничего не пострадает. И Бак улыбается, как только видит Эдди, а тот будет хочет опуститься на одно колено и сделать ему предложение прямо здесь, в приёмной больницы. Или в любое время, когда Бак улыбается. Или вообще дышит.</p><p> </p><p>Эдди мягко кусает губы и тянет Бака в объятия, но заботится о его ранении.</p><p> </p><p>Ночью же Бак просыпается с чётким осознанием того, что он спросил Эдди о том, когда они собираются пожениться. Ему требуется четыре часа, чтобы заснуть.</p><p> </p><p>На следующее утро, как только Эдди просыпается, Бак на него набрасывается.</p><p> </p><p>— Мне так жаль, я даже не знаю, хочешь ли ты вообще жениться, не знаю, почему я спросил об этом вчера. Не то чтобы я не хотел жениться на тебе, я хочу, но мне не следовало говорить этого, и мы должны обсудить, готов ли ты, и мне жаль, что я поступил так глупо, — он не может перестать говорить, поскольку слова просто вылетают из его рта, и Эдди выглядит немного удивлённым и немного обеспокоен его психическим состоянием.</p><p> </p><p>— Эй, Эван, всё нормально. Ты правда готов? Ты действительно думаешь о том, чтобы жениться? — уточняет Эдди.</p><p> </p><p>— Да. Жениться на тебе — это то, чего я хочу, — глупо улыбается Бак.</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо, — отвечает Эдди, делая паузу.</p><p> </p><p>— Ага, — нервно кусает губы Эван.</p><p> </p><p>— Эй, Бак?</p><p> </p><p>— Да?</p><p> </p><p>— Подожди, я просто собирался это сделать. И собирался сделать это немного лучше, — начинает Эдди, садясь и разворачиваясь так, чтобы встать на оба колена, прежде чем поднять одно и попытаться найти равновесие. — Эван Бакли, не окажете ли вы мне честь жениться на мне? — спрашивает наконец Эдди, покусывая нижнюю губу.</p><p> </p><p>— Господи Боже! Да!</p><p> </p><p>— Да? — широко улыбается Эдди.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, чёрт возьми! — с ухмылкой повторяет Бак.</p><p> </p><p>Эдди позволяет себе упасть на кровать и хихикает, пока пытается перестать улыбаться для того, чтобы поцеловать Бака как следует.</p><p> </p><p>— Это утро началось удивительно, — говорит Бак.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну, я чуть не сказал тебе это вчера, — смеясь над собой, признаётся Эдди. — Когда ты спросил, когда мы поженимся, я чуть было не ответил, что мы можем сделать это в любое время, когда ты захочешь. Но мне казалось неправильным говорить тебе это, пока ты был слегка не в себе, — объясняет Диаз.</p><p> </p><p>— Мы собираемся пожениться, — Бак улыбается так широко, что Эдди боится, как бы его лицо не раскололось надвое, хотя, учитывая все обстоятельства, он сам недалеко уходит от такой же улыбки.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, так и есть, — ощущая себя головокружительно, говорит Эдди.</p><p> </p><p>— Как насчёт того, чтобы не ждать, пока кто-нибудь снова меня пырнёт меня, чтобы действительно пожениться?</p><p> </p><p>— Это хорошая мысль.</p><p> </p><p>— Хэй… Как ты думаешь… Ты не будешь возражать, если я начну собирать документы для усыновления Криса? — нервно спрашивает Бак.</p><p> </p><p>— А я должен возражать? Я абсолютно, на все сто процентов, не возражаю. Думаю, что ты можешь собрать необходимые документы, и я с радостью заполню их вместе с тобой, а ещё я уверен, без какого-либо сомнения, что Кристофер будет самым счастливым ребёнком, узнав об усыновлении, — мягко произносит Эдди.</p><p> </p><p>— Думаешь?</p><p> </p><p>— Да.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>И правда, Кристофер очень взволнован тем, что Бак хочет его усыновить, если его счастливый визг во время этих слов — знак того, что можно идти дальше. Крис обнимает Бака так крепко, как только может, и если на его лице выступает слезинка, которая катится по щеке в то время, как его любимые мальчики становятся самыми счастливыми из всех, то никому не следовало об этом знать. Ну, кроме Эдди. Бак просто плачет от счастья, которое живет внутри него. И его щёки полны счастливых слёз.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>И если три месяца спустя они стоят под аркой во дворе дома Бобби и Афины, надевая друг другу кольца и обещая любить друг друга всю оставшуюся жизнь, и что после поцелуя Кристофер подходит к ним, чтобы подписать все документы одновременно, то это вовсе не потому, что Бака ранили в третий раз, а потому, что они всё тщательно спланировали.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>